Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $15\dfrac{3}{19}+11\dfrac{1}{3} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {15} + {\dfrac{3}{19}} + {11} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {15} + {11} + {\dfrac{3}{19}} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=26 + {\dfrac{3}{19}} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 26+\dfrac{9}{57}+\dfrac{19}{57}$ Add the fractions: $= 26+\dfrac{28}{57}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 26\dfrac{28}{57}$